Les Ronces Rouges
by Jeanne-Potatoes-G
Summary: Les sorciers du Cercle Noir font leur grand retour, obligeant les Winx et leurs amis à se rendre sur Terre pour la première fois. A Magix, la vie suit son cours et les nouveaux élèves de Fontaine Rouge sont décidés à s'illustrer, comme leurs aînés. Mais la découverte d'une fille dans leurs rangs va-t-elle changer leur manière de voir les choses ?
1. Introduction : Ronces Rouges

" Les ronces rouges :

espèce hybride et artificielle de ronces magiques créée pour empêcher d'accéder aux roses violettes, poussant sur un satellite de la planète Lynphéa.

Les premiers plants cultivés hors du satellite ont été ramenés par des élèves de la promotion Nymphes de Fontaine Rouge. Les cinq étudiants étaient surnommés les "Ronces Rouges" par le professeur Astaroth, enseignant alors la magie et l'alchimie.

Il s'est lui-même occupé de la culture des six plants."

\- Histoire contemporaine de la botanique magique, revue no.8, Elrich Constantin


	2. Partie 1 : La rentrée

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Zeren contemplait une école vide de tout élève. Il était arrivé le premier, le jour de la rentrée, alors qu'il avait fait le chemin depuis une autre planète.

Dans la dimension magique, la rentrée était synonyme de navettes spatiales remplies à ras-les-sas (et de portails régionaux saturés). Surtout à destination de Magix : Alféa, Tour Nuage et Fontaine Rouge sont très demandées par toutes les familles. Et il y a d'autres écoles assez réputées sur la planète hormis ces trois-là, rendant le voyage assez rentable pour les capitaines de navettes : toutes les places étaient vendues, peu importe leur prix. Par-dessus le marché, les portails de téléportation sont plus chers à utiliser individuellement qu'en groupe. Utiliser les plus grands modèles pour raccourcir le temps de trajet, en passant par plus de ports spatiaux, était un nouvel argument de vente.

Avec tout ça, le jeune homme s'attendait à retrouver d'autres garçons de sa navette, mais il n'y avait personne à part les professeurs. Ils s'empressèrent de sortir les listes d'appel de leurs dossiers en voyant le nouvel élève, qui réprima un petit sourire victorieux.

Zeren signa le registre en prenant son temps, récupéra la clé magnétique de sa chambre, regarda une dernière fois aux alentours pour voir si d'autres élèves n'étaient pas arrivés, sourit franchement sans gêne et commença à déambuler dans les couloirs.

* * *

Au même moment, Mana arrivait dans le même établissement, mais par l'entrée de service. Le professeur d'arts martiaux l'y avait accueillie et l'emmenait dans le bureau du directeur pour finir la paperasse de l'inscription. Il lui donnerait ensuite sa clé de chambre et elle serait enfin libre de déambuler dans l'école selon son bon vouloir, comme n'importe quel étudiant.

* * *

La grande entrée était maintenant bouchée par les élèves. La nouvelle formation de mage avait fait doubler les effectifs. Et les journalistes s'étaient déplacés pour l'occasion. Plus pour l'élève prodige qui venait s'inscrire que pour le nouveau diplôme, certes.

Elion s'était presque fait harcelé dans la navette pour venir de Melody jusqu'à Magix. Il était habitué à la presse de chez lui, à force, mais la presse de toute la galaxie... Il inaugurait aujourd'hui le troisième choix de cursus de Fontaine Rouge : une formation de spécialiste-mage, qui avait plus ou moins été créée pour lui, arrangeant plusieurs autres élèves indécis. La lettre de recommandation n'y était pas pour rien.

Sur Melody, Elion se faisait déjà remarquer par sa capacité de travail incroyable, puis pour sa magie assez puissante et enfin pour sa force physique insoupçonnée. (Pour cette dernière, on le savait depuis longtemps, mais il subsiste une différence entre savoir et remarquer.) Il avait sauté une classe, l'obligeant à faire une année sabbatique avant d'entrer dans une nouvelle école. Cependant, le jeune homme avait pu suivre les cours du Golden Auditorium en auditeur libre (donc sans uniforme, ouf) et la directrice avait appuyée la lettre de recommandation, qui était déjà promise à l'époque.

Sans hésiter, le jeune mage avait choisi la Fontaine Rouge.

Alors que les journalistes venaient de le repérer, le professeur lui tendit la clé de sa chambre. Il passa le guichet sans demander son reste et les reporters essayèrent de le suivre en vain, puisque l'école était pour l'instant fermée au public. Ils durent se contenter de chercher l'élève inscrit par privilège. Ce qui était également peine perdue, puisque cette personne se trouvait déjà dans le bureau du directeur.

* * *

Zeren avait eu largement le temps de s'installer avant l'arrivée de ses colocataires. Il avait été surpris de débouler dans une suite meublée plutôt quand dans une petite chambre, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il avait découvert que la carte magnétique ne servait pas qu'à entrer dans la suite : les deux chambres disponibles étaient verrouillées et sa clé n'en ouvrait qu'une. Les pass servent donc à définir les zones accessibles aux résidents dans tout le campus. (La carte sert également à retirer son plateau-repas au réfectoire, à activer les lave-linges de la blanchisserie commune, à ouvrir les casiers et à retirer l'équipement de combat dans les vestiaires.) L'adolescent découvrit ensuite avec plaisir que la chambre à proprement parler disposait de sa propre salle de bain. A partager entre deux personnes tout de même, mais c'était mieux que d'en partager une pour quatre ou pour le palier.

Il avait pris le temps de vider sa valise pour remplir l'armoire de droite. Symétriquement, de chaque côté de la pièce, on trouvait lits, bureaux, armoires et étagères. Il restait pas mal de place pour d'autres effets personnels, comme le synthé de son colocataire qui avait été livré la veille.

Zeren s'était vu proposer le même service, mais il n'avait rien d'autre à apporter que sa valise. Si il avait besoin de quelque chose, la ville de Magix n'était pas loin. Enfin, normalement, le professeur qui lui avait proposé de s'inscrire, quelques mois auparavant, lui avait fait une liste complète du nécessaire à avoir.

Sur Solaria, sa planète d'origine, il participait chaque été à des entraînements sportifs. Il revenait tout juste de l'école de forgeron magique. Le cursus ne l'avait pas emballé, mais l'année n'avait pas été si mauvaise. Un professeur de la Fontaine Rouge passait par là et a parlé de l'école au jeune homme, lui offrant d'appuyer sa candidature.

Enfin, maintenant, il était là. Et dans une heure ou deux commencerait la cérémonie de début d'année, où tous les élèves étaient priés de se présenter en uniforme. Sauf qu'il avait oublié de fermer la porte. Il s'y dirigea en pantalon (comme il avait déjà commencé à se changer), mais quelqu'un la poussa d'un coup, le faisant tomber. Son colocataire trébucha. Ils se trouvèrent tous les deux au sol.

Elion se releva en rougissant. Il ramassa sa valise en s'excusant et Zeren s'évertuait à le rassurer.

\- Je vais me changer dans la salle de bain, je te la laisse après, dit-il pour mettre fin à la conversation.

* * *

Dans les couloirs, Mana arrivait enfin en vue de sa chambre, tandis que les tous derniers élèves se précipitaient vers les leurs. L'inscription dans le bureau du directeur avait viré au conseil de classe : tous les professeurs en charge des premières années étaient arrivés un par un et le principal refusait de laisser partir l'élève tant que toute l'équipe n'avait pas vu l'enregistrement vidéo de son test d'aptitude (Mana avait insisté pour en passer un, histoire de ne pas tricher vis-à-vis des étudiants inscrits normalement, qui, eux, ne passaient pas d'examen, vu que son dossier était "miraculeusement" passé tout en haut de la pile).

Toujours accompagnée du massif professeur d'arts martiaux, elle se rendit jusqu'à la porte. Il lui donna les dernières informations et elle franchit le pas, lui fermant la porte au nez.

La jeune fille fut tout aussi surprise que Zeren avant elle de débouler dans une suite.

Je m'attendais à un truc plus petit pensa-t-elle, et à un lit aussi... Aucun doute qu'une porte mène à la chambre et l'autre à la salle de bain. Mais pourquoi un salon ? Je suis vraiment obligée d'avoir la lune quand je demande un mouchoir ? En papier, le mouchoir.

Elle se dirigea vers la seule des deux portes ouverte. On lui avait probablement livré des affaires à son insu.

A peine avait-elle passé la tête dans l'embrasure qu'elle s'immobilisa. Il y avait deux garçons de son âge, dont un en uniforme qui la salua poliment :

\- Je crois que ta chambre est en face, sourit-il. On est complet ici. Dépêches-toi avant que ton colocataire arrive pour choisir ton lit !

Mana murmura un ah d'accord inaudible avant de refermer soigneusement la porte.

\- Tu peux maintenant te rafraîchir, reprit Zeren en se tournant vers Elion. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis à ton service.

Son camarade de chambre soupira face à un clin d'oeil douteux avant de partir se changer à son tour.

De l'autre côté de la suite, Mana examinait sa chambre du regard. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Un grand lit rond avec une couverture très épaisse, couverte de tous les coussins qui étaient encore chez elle, quelques heures auparavant. Enfin, presque tous. Certains, servant à s'asseoir, étaient disposés sur le sol avec quelques valises supplémentaires, à côté d'une bibliothèque déjà remplie. En face se trouvait un bureau et sa chaise, surplombés par des étagères où se trouvait une radio et des photos encadrées. Une autre porte encore donnait accès à la salle de bain privée et une dernière révélait un placard intégré au mur. L'adolescente ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver quatre uniformes, une caisse de vêtements fraîchement fabriqués par son tailleur, sa "tenue officielle" et une quantité quasi-industrielle de brassières de sport avec protections amortissantes pour les coups (mais si, vous savez, celles qui écrasent la poitrine au point que vous pensez étouffer).

Ses parents n'avaient pas chômé sur l'embauche des déménageurs apparemment.

Sur Eraklyon, Mana ne s'était pourtant jamais sentie à sa place. De famille noble, toutes les contraintes imaginables de l'étiquette lui sautait dessus au détour de chaque couloir. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas grandi à la cour. En fait, elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds avant le décès de sa soeur, de sept ans son aînée.

Elles avaient habité ensemble à Magix, après que Mana ait passé six ans chez une de leurs tantes, et jusqu'à ce que leur quartier ne soit attaqué alors que les Trix et les Winx faisaient la course au Codex. La pagaille donnait des excuses pour provoquer des ravages un peu partout. Notamment dans les villes déjà attaquées.

Sarah est morte de ses blessures à l'hôpital et sa soeur a été rapatriée sur Eraklyon.

Avec la presse people qui commençait à fouiller dans leurs affaires, les parents de Mana l'ont installée chez eux. Jusqu'alors, seul le fils aîné avait passé sa vie entière à la cour, mais reprendre la jeune fille sous leur aile permettait de maîtriser sa proximité avec les journalistes. En l'occurrence, c'était une distance assez élevée.

L'adolescente dû donc apprendre en quelques semaines ce que sa fratrie avait appris en plusieurs années. Et personne ne s'expliquait pourquoi sa famille avait écartée leurs deux filles alors que la plus jeune entrait tout juste à l'école.

Enfin, comme elle faisait maintenant officiellement partie de la noblesse, Mana avait été obligée de choisir une école de magie renommée. Alféa s'était imposée (franchement, qu'est-ce que les gens ont contre les sorcières ?) et la jeune fée avait refusé ce choix. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était étudier les arts dans une école d'Andros. Ses parents ont refusé. Elle a alors posé son ultimatum : une formation de spécialiste à Fontaine Rouge contre une seconde formation en arts. Ils ont cédé à contre-cœur, non sans essayer de négocier.

Une fois en uniforme, la jeune fille se rendit dans le salon de la suite et s'allongea sur un des canapés. Elle n'osait pas retourner voir ses colocataires, qui discutaient tranquillement dans leur chambre.

* * *

L'appel pour les élèves de premières années résonna enfin, faisant vibrer l'épaisse porte d'entrée de la suite.

Mana bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita dans le couloir, suivie de près par Zeren et Elion.

* * *

L'arène était ouverte au public pour la cérémonie de rentrée. Les gradins étaient combles. Journalistes, familles et inconnus profitait du soleil en écoutant distraitement les discours du directeur et des professeurs.

Les élèves de dernière année croisèrent ceux de première dans le couloir débouchant dans le cirque. Tous les étudiants murmuraient en remarquant la fille en uniforme parmi eux. Certains des plus âgés n'y prêtaient pas attention, se disant que l'école avait peut-être commencé une politique mixte cette année (même si il n'y avait jamais eu rien que l'ombre d'une rumeur à ce sujet).

En tout cas, la presse fut très intéressée par cette présence féminine inhabituelle dans les rangs de la Fontaine Rouge. Ils l'avaient cherchée à l'entrée de l'école sans succès, ils n'allaient pas bouder leur plaisir alors qu'ils l'avaient sous les objectifs pour toute la durée de la cérémonie. Les journalistes d'Eraklyon étaient d'autant plus heureux de la trouvaille que la jeune fille avait été éloignée des médias dès sa naissance (contrairement à ses parents et son frère). A la moindre erreur, les articles seraient encore plus salés que les brouillons des rédactions. Il y avait beaucoup d'élèves recommandés ou "pistonnés" dans cette promotion, mais ça paraissait plus ou moins mérité, pas pour elle. C'était pour cette raison que Saladin avait passé la vidéo aux professeurs.

Et qu'il l'avait envoyée à quelques amis à lui, qui étaient étrangement en lien avec la presse, parmi des vidéos de tous les autres étudiants de première année, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il avait également pris soin d'encourager les autres responsables de formations de spécialistes à faire de même. Les reporters sur place auraient probablement une petite surprise de la part de leurs rivaux restés dans les bureaux...

* * *

En effet, à Magix, dans les-dits bureaux d'un journal local, le petit nouveau était resté seul à rédiger son premier article. Il finirait probablement en bas de page, dans un petit encart jaune, pour qu'il reste visible.

C'était sans compter sur le fichier que la standardiste venait de recevoir de la part du plus gros actionnaire de la rédaction : tout un paquet de vidéos à regarder "pour la une du jour" a-t-il dit. La quinquagénaire invita donc le jeune homme à s'asseoir avec elle, en salle de pause pour regarder tout ça. Il la rejoignit d'une démarche lasse.

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver de sujet pour écrire et allait se résigner à faire une petite critique sans grand intérêt d'un livre ou film récent.

Il fut agréablement surpris par le colis. Tout le monde avait déjà vu au moins une fois les tournois de Fontaine Rouge qui clôturent le premier trimestre et auxquels tout le gratin de la dimension était invité, mais personne n'avait vu les élèves avant leur arrivée à l'école. Et personne n'avait fait de commentaire de leurs performances.

Elrich s'assurait une bonne place pour son article en étant le premier de la planète à traiter le sujet.

Il avait posté un aperçu de l'article sur le site du journal avant même la fin de la cérémonie d'entrée, agrémentée de la photo de classe officielle des nouveaux étudiants, prise et publiée quelques minutes à peine après leur arrivée dans l'arène.

* * *

A Fontaine Rouge, les flash ne cessaient pas. Un photographe par équipe était chargé de surveiller le moindre battement de cils, tandis que l'autre se concentrait sur les élèves originaires de la même planète que son journal.

C'était à peine si les étudiants pouvaient entendre le discours des professeurs au milieu des bavardages de l'assistance.

* * *

Après la cérémonie de rentrée, les élèves étaient priés de rester jusqu'au dîner, à dix-huit heures. S'ensuivait un quartier-libre jusqu'à vingt-trois heures, heure à laquelle l'école fermerait ses portes, considérant que les étudiants sont dans leurs chambres respectives.

En attendant le repas, le public était toujours admis dans l'enceinte de Fontaine Rouge. Dont les journalistes.

Mana, Elion et d'autres furent vite encerclés, une fois sortis du couloir de l'arène.

La jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui parle de politique. Son colocataire ne pensait pas qu'on lui demanderait quels sont ses catcheurs préférés (d'autant plus que ce sport n'était pas très populaire puisque très terrien).


	3. Partie 2 : Quartier-libre

Finalement, ils réussirent à s'esquiver. Zeren avait aidé Elion pour l'entraîner dans la suite. Ils espéraient que Mana arriverait à les rejoindre.

\- T'avais remarqué que c'était une fille ? demanda le plus jeune.

\- Bah, répondit son camarade de chambre, je me suis posé la question au début. J'ai bien cru que non, mais j'avais regardé que sa tête. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas une silhouette très masculine.

\- T'as entendu ce qu'ils disaient ?

\- De qui ?

\- Les journalistes.

\- Ah ! Non.

\- Qu'elle est entrée parce que sa famille a fait pression sur l'école.

\- C'est pas les dernière année qui disaient ça ?

\- Aussi, maintenant que tu le dis.

\- C'est triste de se faire ficher comme ça.

\- Ouais...

\- Enfin, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'une famille noble se permette tout et n'importe quoi par caprice, lâcha Zeren en s'allongeant. Et c'est sûr que c'est injuste pour ceux qui galèrent à entrer.

\- C'est pas comme si il y avait une vraie sélection. Ils prennent surtout les premiers à s'inscrire.

\- Y a forcément une forme de sélection. C'est une école pour garçons ici. C'est une sélection. Et elle a réussi à passer outre. C'est injuste pour les autres filles, qui sont obligées de trouver une formation de spécialiste pour filles.

\- Y en a ?

\- J'crois même pas.

\- Et, sinon, tu penses avoir été sélectionné pour quoi ?

\- Perso, ça doit juste être tout ce qui est physique. Et un prof a appuyé ma candidature. Il m'a repéré.

\- J'avais une lettre de recommandation pour l'école que je voulais...

Ils laissèrent passer quelques secondes dans un silence de réflexion.

\- On n'a rien à lui reprocher, souffla Zeren, c'est ça ?

\- Je pense bien, confirma son ami.

* * *

Dans le parc du campus, leur colocataire avait réussi à échapper à la presse, mais elle se trouvait à l'opposé des accès aux dortoirs. Elle venait de repérer des arcades désertes par où elle pourrait passer. Si seulement elle avait mis une de ses capes au lieu de se contenter de l'uniforme basique, elle aurait pu s'encapuchonner...

Elle courut tout de même jusqu'aux arcades et s'enfonça un peu dans le premier couloir à croiser sa route. Il n'y avait personne en vue.

Elle avança encore, retrouvant son calme.

\- Hey ! Mais qui voilà ?

Elle sursauta avant de s'arrêter. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle croisait la route d'un autre élève. Son coeur décéléra alors qu'elle se rassurait : ce n'était pas un autre journaliste trop insistant.

\- Ne serait-ce pas notre petite fée ? se moqua l'homme.

\- Y a un problème ? s'hérissa soudainement Mana.

\- Tu survivras pas longtemps ici.

\- Ah, tu crois ça ?

\- T'as pas l'air de savoir où tu es.

L'adolescente prit un moment pour observer son interlocuteur. Cheveux bordeaux en arrière et visage reconnaissable (merci les magazines).

\- Je ne pense pas avoir des leçons à recevoir de toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire là ? s'énerva-t-il à son tour.

\- Dégonfles la pastèque un peu et lâches moi.

\- Pour une pistonnée, tu ferais mieux de ne pas prendre tes grands airs, princesse. Moi, au moins, j'ai été reçu ici pour ce que je sais faire, pas grâce à mes parents.

Ah. Il avait touché une corde sensible.

\- Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de venir ici pour me faire bâcher peut-être ?

\- T'as qu'à te tirer alors.

\- Riven, c'est ça ? T'as rien de mieux à faire que d'emmerder les nouveaux, à ton âge ?

Elle prit encore un instant pour essayer de se calmer, tandis qu'il souriait d'avoir fait mouche.

\- Et tout le monde sait très bien que t'as été la taupe des Trix au début, alors fait trop le malin.

Là, il était beaucoup moins fier...

D'un pas ferme, elle repartit pour sa chambre du plus vite qu'elle le put, craignant un peu les représailles pour le coup. Comme à peu près tous les habitants de Magix, elle avait vu les reportages télévisés sur les Winx et leur équipe de spécialistes. Donc elle savait que Riven était assez...sanguin. Et elle se rappelait très bien de sa trahison, a contrario du reste du monde qui semblait l'avoir paisiblement effacé de sa mémoire.

Certes, il avait bien aidé les Winx par la suite. Il avait sauvé beaucoup de gens. Mais il y a ce petit détail qui gênait un peu Mana (malgré le fait qu'elle admirait sa technique au combat). En plus du fort tempérament du jeune homme. De tous les élèves illustres de Fontaine Rouge, c'était sur lui qu'elle avait souhaité ne pas tomber. Mauvaise pioche. Surtout pour lui en fait : son attaque vexait vraiment la nouvelle élève, elle ne la lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt, et ça la motivait à faire de son mieux pour être en mesure de lui faire mordre la poussière très prochainement.

* * *

Zeren et Elion l'accueillirent à bras ouverts dans la suite, un peu honteux de ce qu'ils avaient pu penser d'elle plus tôt. Comme le second évoqua à nouveau les journalistes, Mana n'hésita pas à raconter comment elle s'était échappée et sa rencontre avec un des spécialistes de dernière année.

\- Je crois que tout le monde est un peu sur les nerfs avec les pistons, rit tristement le plus jeune de la bande.

\- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de tension avec ça, soupira sa colocataire.

\- Ça va aller, sourit Zeren. Tout le monde a quelque chose à se reprocher. Dont les journalistes.

Ses amis ne prirent pas la peine de relever le sous-entendu.

\- C'est dans combien de temps le dîner ? reprit Mana en regardant dans le vague.

\- Une heure, je crois, répondit l'aîné du groupe.

\- On jette un oeil aux articles ? proposa la jeune file. Comme ça, on aura pas de mauvaise surprise pendant le quartier-libre.

\- Si tu veux...

Elle partit prendre son ordinateur portable, Elion en fit de même et Zeren se contenta de son téléphone.

Tous s'assirent à nouveau côte à côte sur un canapé de la suite. Chacun avait trouvé quelques articles à son nom. Dont un très lu, publié juste après la cérémonie par un journal de Magix, regroupant toute la nouvelle promotion.

\- Vous avez vu celui-là ? dit Zeren, les yeux écarquillés.

Ses deux camarades se penchèrent sur son petit écran.

\- J'allais le lire, annoncèrent-ils en choeur.

Mana posa alors son ordinateur sur la table basse devant eux et lança la vidéo en pleine écran.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Elrich ne pouvait réprimer un immense sourire. Son article faisait parler de lui. Rien que l'aperçu avait été viral. Il ne contenait pas grand-chose, mais c'est ainsi qu'on attire les foules. L'article en lui-même avait été perçu comme une vague de fraîcheur pour tous ceux qui n'avaient que trop entendu les mêmes critiques sur les nouveaux élèves pendant toute l'après-midi.

Avec l'aide d'un ami, le jeune journaliste avait réussi à monter une vidéo "best-of" à partir de toutes celles du colis, n'omettant aucun élève, en quelques tours de doigts. Il avait ensuite rédigé de petites présentations de chacun avec le nom complet, l'âge et la planète d'origine, pour ensuite parler de leurs points forts et des différents styles de combat.

Bien sûr, d'autres journaux avaient reçu les vidéos, mais Elrich avait la chance d'être l'auteur du tout premier article sur le sujet dans la dimension magique (il n'en espérait pas tant). Et Mana n'était que trop reconnaissante de pouvoir le lire.

\- J'me sens mieux ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ils t'ont fait passer un test de combat ? s'étonna encore Zeren.

\- Si je ratais, j'étais refusée. C'est moi qui ait posé cette condition.

\- Belle esquive en tout cas, la félicita son nouvel ami en lui tapant l'épaule.

\- Des années de balle au prisonnier.

\- Et jolie déhanché, Elion.

L'intéressé rougit instantanément avant de trouver une réplique.

\- Merci... Joli coup sinon.

\- Je suis bien meilleur avec une épée, se vanta l'ex-apprenti forgeron.

Les regards de ses camarades se rejoignirent quelques secondes avant de revenir à lui.

\- Avec ou sans double-sens ? ricana la seule fille de l'établissement.

\- Ça dépend avec qui, dit-il sans oser regarder personne.

Ils rirent ensemble, mais Mana ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Secret défense, sourit le jeune homme.

* * *

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant de partir enlever leurs uniformes pour le dîner. Il se trouva que la moitié des nouveaux étudiants avait fait de même, tandis que l'autre avait imité leurs aînés.

Ensuite, tout le monde sortit de l'école pour profiter un peu de la ville. Même les professeurs. Seul le directeur restait. Il en profita pour appeler ses amis qui avait permis la diffusion très rapide des vidéos.

* * *

Au moment où les élèves déferlaient sur les terrasses de Magix, Elrich sirotait une bière avec un de ses collègues. Ils s'amusaient à reconnaître les vedettes des différents articles viraux de l'après-midi.

Sur le trottoir d'en face, Elion regardait attentivement l'écran de son téléphone, indiquant la route à suivre à ses amis pour un café. Il était en tête du groupe, Zeren juste derrière ne perdait pas une miette des explications. Mana les suivait lentement, en regardant en l'air. Elle venait parfois dans ce quartier avec sa soeur. Malgré les gratte-ciels et les nombreux lampadaires électro-magiques, on voyait parfaitement les étoiles grâce à des sorts prévus à cet effet.

Les élèves d'Alféa qui marchaient en sens contraire s'étonnèrent de croiser une fille qu'elles n'avaient pas vu pendant la rentrée. Bien sûr, elles auraient pu se dire qu'elle était inscrite à la Tour Nuage, mais elles avaient presque oublié que cet établissement existait (tout comme les quelques autres écoles moins renommées de Magix). Et elles n'avaient pas non plus prêté attention aux unes du jour. Tout ce qui les préoccupait c'était de ne pas connaître l'adolescente qui accompagnait ces attirants jeunes hommes.

Zeren faisait de son mieux pour accaparer toute l'attention d'Elion, histoire qu'il ne se mette pas en tête d'aller flirter avec ces demoiselles particulièrement agaçantes, et leur amie riait discrètement des messes-basses.

* * *

Ils s'installèrent ensuite à une table du café, en intérieur. Il était moins rempli que les autres, mais il n'était pas vide non plus. Au moins, le groupe de spécialistes n'avait plus à supporter les remarques faussement discrètes des jeunes fées qu'on dirait sortie de leurs chambres pour la première fois de leurs vies.

Deux sorcières, assises à la table d'à côté, engagèrent franchement la conversation.

\- Alors ? Vous arrivez d'où vous trois ? commença celle aux cheveux verts.

\- Alféa et Fontaine Rouge ? supposa son amie blonde.

\- Fontaine Rouge tous les trois, sourit spontanément Zeren.

\- Première fille là-bas, ajouta Mana.

\- Pas mal, lui sourit la première sorcière. Ah ! Mais y avait cet article-là, tu te rappelles Barbara ? Celui avec la vidéo !

\- Ah ouais, c'est vrai.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait une fille ! s'exclama-t-elle triomphante. Mana, je parie.

\- Bingo, sourit la spécialiste.

\- Will.

Et la jeune sorcière tendit sa main. Mana la serra sans hésiter.

Les cinq étudiants avaient le même couvre-feu et quittèrent le restaurant en même temps. Barbara commençait sa deuxième année à Tour Nuage et avait emmené sa cousine, Will, en ville pour fêter sa rentrée en première année. Mana et cette dernière avait réussi à parler de tatouages pendant plus d'une heure, après avoir débattu un bon moment avec leurs trois autres amis sur la limite des formations "renommées" dans ce système solaire.


	4. Partie 3 : Nouvelle vie

Le lendemain matin, petit-déjeuner à sept heures. Les étudiants de première année étaient bien plus frais que leurs aînés, ce que les professeurs remarquèrent rapidement. Pourtant, Elion avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. Les cours commenceraient juste après le repas. Il devait rassembler sa concentration. Il commençait par un cours de magie, avec Mana et Zeren. Ce dernier n'était pas très doué, mais il ne voulait pas que ses quelques notions, héritées de son année en forge, partent aux oubliettes.

\- Professeur Astaroth, lut l'adolescente à voix basse. C'est une blague ?

\- Nan, sourit Elion, j'ai le même nom sur mon emploi du temps. Mais je vois pas ce qui te dérange.

\- C'est pas un démon terrien ? proposa Zeren.

\- Si, c'est ça, rit-elle. Manquerait plus que ça soit un cours de "Défense contre les forces du Mal".

Elion rit avec elle, mais leur ami n'avait pas compris la référence.

\- De quoi ?

Et ils durent lui expliquer _Harry Potter_ en long, en large et en travers. La culture terrienne avait du mal à percer dans la dimension magique. Surtout toutes les fictions sur la magie qui outraient pas mal de mages, paladins, fées et sorcières professionnels.

Or le professeur de magie passait près des étudiants à ce moment-là. La conversation des trois amis lui arracha un sourire : il aimait bien cette saga. Il avait passé trois ans sur Terre après ses études. Il s'était bien plu là-bas. Mais les emplois pour mages étaient inexistants.

* * *

Dans son appartement, à Magix, Elrich se levait à peine. Il était toujours très fier de son succès fulgurant. Même si il ne lui garantissait pas un sujet pour son nouveau papier. C'est quand même un très bon début pensa-t-il en se préparant un café. Comme dans un cliché, il se plaça ensuite face à sa fenêtre et regarda dehors en buvant, les cheveux toujours en bataille et le pyjamas froissé (et la barbe fraîchement poussée).

* * *

A Tour Nuage, Will avalait distraitement ses céréales en silence. L'inspiration lui était venue pendant la nuit et elle dessinait un nouveau modèle de tatouage. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait le finir pendant le cours de potion.

* * *

En salle de magie, on pouvait entendre une mouche voler. Le professeur avait posé une colle à ses élèves au bout des cinq premières minutes de cours.

\- Alors ? insista Astaroth. Personne ne peut me dire comment fonctionne le...

Et toute la classe perdit le fil à nouveau.

\- Non ? Personne ?

Et il se lança dans une longue explication, plus complète que n'importe quel manuel. (Il avait préparé son premier cours pendant plus d'un mois.)

\- Bon, pour que vous compreniez, on va passer à la pratique.

Les adolescents blêmirent.

\- Voyons, continua le professeur en parcourant sa liste d'appel, Lucèbre Elion ? Venez ici, je vous prie.

Le jeune homme se leva mécaniquement et repassa dans sa tête toute l'explication en marchant. Pourquoi il avait des facilités en magie ? Il n'avait aucune envie de faire la démonstration !

\- Sa voisine aussi, s'il vous plaît. Mana, c'est ça ?

Merci d'avoir oublié le nom de famille pensa-t-elle. En fait, elle savait très bien qu'il n'était plus sur la liste pour deux raisons : elle avait lancé des procédures pour le changer, et elle avait été inscrite sous un faux nom pour échapper à la presse. La première traînait énormément (aucun doute que sa famille y était pour quelque chose) et la seconde avait échoué. Les listes se remettant magiquement à jour, le nom de famille de l'étudiante était "brouillé".

Les deux amis suivirent les instructions à la lettre et le professeur les renvoya à leurs places, content de leur prestation. Même si personne ne comprenait pourquoi il avait appelé deux élèves en même temps.

\- Vous avez compris ?

Le sujet restait très flou dans l'esprit des élèves.

\- D'accord...Qui pense avoir une idée ?

Zeren leva la main.

\- Très bien. Griffeu Zeren ? Venez essayer.

* * *

En cours de potion, Will s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Le programme semblait être une piètre exagération d'une sorcière stéréotypée terrienne. C'en était déprimant. En moins de dix minutes, elle avait réglé son compte à la procédure expérimentale et elle avait presque finit de remplir son questionnaire. Au moins, elle pourrait continuer son dessin.

La soirée au café lui avait paru très agréable. Elle avait rarement discuté autant depuis son inscription à Tour Nuage. Barbara n'était déjà pas du genre bavarde, alors ne pas pouvoir être dans la même chambre... Dans le fond, la situation était plutôt bonne : Will avait une chambre de deux pour elle toute seule. Elle pouvait occuper tout l'espace sans déranger, écouter la musique qu'elle voulait sans écouteur et regarder le film qu'elle voulait. On pouvait difficilement faire mieux. Quoique, une fenêtre n'aurait pas été de trop. Rares étaient les chambres d'élèves en disposant dans cette école.

* * *

A la rédaction, Elrich se vit confier un sujet par son amie, la standardiste. Elle avait pris l'appel, noté toutes les informations et comptait prévenir le rédacteur en chef lorsque le journaliste serait parti.

* * *

Finalement, le cours d'Astaroth avait été un peu compliqué, mais les jeunes mages commençaient à saisir la notion. Le nouveau professeur avait juste démarré un peu fort. Wizgiz, son collègue d'Alféa, l'avait mis en garde. Il n'avait pas écouté. Il avait dû accorder des cours particuliers aux étudiants les plus angoissés. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une ou deux heures supplémentaires pour toute une journée libre : à part les première année, on ne lui avait confié aucune classe.

Dans les vestiaires, son unique classe se préparait donc pour son tout premier cours avec Codatorta. Ceux qui avaient entendu parlé de lui (et le contraire était extrêmement rare) appréhendait un peu l'arrivée dans l'arène. De plus, chacun allait découvrir son arme. Certains en avaient choisie une à l'inscription, d'autres ne savaient absolument pas quoi prendre.

Bien sûr, les dernière année, qui sortaient du premier entraînement de la journée, en remirent une couche avant de quitter les vestiaires. Même Mana n'avait pas été épargnée par la petite montée d'anxiété. (En fait, elle était en plein dans l'ambiance vu qu'elle bénéficiait d'une cabine dans la même pièce que ses camarades. Cachée, mais présente.)

Une fois toute la classe prête à s'entraîner, la tension retomba. Jusqu'à ce que les adolescents ne se rappellent que le public était autorisé dans l'arène (enfin, l'accès au gradin était libre pour tous professeurs et élèves, et parfois autorisé à des spectateurs extérieurs). Bon, n'étaient présents que quelques uns de leurs aînés, le professeur Astaroth, et trois ou quatre inconnus avec des calepins. Juste assez pour les voir rater proprement les premiers exercices.

Codatorta savait que les élèves seraient sur les nerfs. Et il savait que c'était en partie dû à l'idée de recevoir une arme magique. Sauf qu'ils ne les auraient pas aujourd'hui. L'année commençait par des exercices de renforcement et de corps à corps, à mains nues. Lorsqu'il l'annonça à ses étudiants, des bavardages et soupirs commencèrent à fuser.

\- Silence ! tonna-t-il alors. Karim et Zeren, démonstration !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour obtenir un silence religieux. Le professeur était impressionnant, là-dessus, tout son entourage était unanime. Les élèves lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'oeil (ça ne les empêchait pas de plaisanter ou discuter avec lui).

* * *

Après le cours, les élèves étaient fatigués et soulagés. Ç'avait été moins terrible que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Certains étudiants prévoyaient tout de même de s'entraîner en dehors des cours, pendant les créneaux libres de l'arène.

Bref, l'ambiance s'allégeait dans les vestiaires. Karim se faisait un peu charrier pour sa défaite face à Zeren en début de cours, bien que le combat ait été serré. Une grande partie de leurs camarades préféraient maintenant éviter de se mesurer à eux. Surtout Mana. Elle connaissait des techniques, mais son exécution était encore trop lente. Elion misait encore tout sur sa force immense. Il ne la maîtrisait pas tout à fait, mais elle compensait parfois ses lacunes. Enfin, tout le monde avait des lacunes pour le moment (sauf Zeren et Karim en combat).

L'ambiance s'allégeait aussi grâce à l'approche du repas de midi.

* * *

De même à Tour Nuage. La classe de Will se dissipait de plus en plus. C'était là qu'on voyait la principale différence entre les fées et les sorcières : les premières étaient moins farceuses que les secondes. Après, pour ce qui était du choix d'apprendre la magie "blanche" ou "noire", même Barbara ne savait pas pourquoi les élèves de la Tour Nuage avait ce goût du jeu. Pas que celles d'Alfea n'aiment pas se divertir, plutôt qu'elles paraissaient moins spontanées dans ce domaine. Les apprenties sorcières n'aimaient pas attendre pour mettre une idée en oeuvre, alors elles le faisaient sur le moment. Elles n'étaient pas pour autant plus agressives que leurs collègues ailées. Les deux groupes apprenaient à se défendre par la magie et savaient attaquer.

Le choix était assez mystérieux pour Will. Comme beaucoup de ses camarades, elle avait tout simplement fait le même choix que ses parents. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle aurait pu être une fée, mais les récits de sa mère à propos de la vie de sorcière l'avaient longtemps faite rêver durant son enfance. Le choix d'école avait donc été le choix du moins pire, pas tant du mieux.

Elle y réfléchissait souvent. Sauf quand elle se prenait une grenouille en pleine figure. Sans hésiter, elle répliqua avec le même projectile, tandis que le professeur annonçait la fin du cours.

* * *

Dans une navette spatiale, Elrich imaginait déjà son arrivée sur Terre. On lui avait confié un reportage ! Certes, il n'avait pas attendu l'accord de son supérieur pour partir, mais aucun doute que la standardiste et l'actionnaire allaient agir en sa faveur auprès de lui (surtout que c'est eux qui ont envoyé le journaliste au port). Fort de cette certitude, il ne s'inquiétait pas de perdre son poste ou de recevoir un blâme. Son esprit en était déjà à visualiser la gare terrienne à laquelle menait le portail magique qu'il allait emprunter. Un taxi l'attendrait probablement pour l'emmener à son hôtel, peut-être avec une assistante locale à son bord... (Il savait bien qu'il ne faut pas prendre ses rêves pour des réalités, mais l'espoir fait vivre.) Le plus dur à se figurer pour l'extra-terrestre (oui, il est humain, mais il ne vient pas de la Terre), c'était bien de vivre sans magie. Bien sûr, à Magix, tout le monde ne la maîtrise pas, on utilise l'électricité et l'électronique. Sauf que, sur la planète bleue, on utilise que ça. Il va falloir apprendre à cacher la magie, à ne pas en parler. Les tâches quotidiennes s'annonçaient moins rapides sans cette énergie "surnaturelle".


	5. Partie 4 : Pause déjeuner

Au réfectoire de Fontaine Rouge, certains des nouveaux élèves s'imaginaient déjà en train de parfaire leurs enchaînements de combat à la manière de leurs aînés. Quelques uns parlaient encore des armes, comme avant leur premier passage dans l'arène. Dans un coin un peu reculé de l'immense pièce, tout au bout d'une des tables aussi longues que le pont d'un vaisseau, Elion, Mana, Zeren et Karim mangeaient en somnolant. Ils discutaient un peu, eux aussi, mais la fatigue faisait taire l'excitation qui les tourmentait en ce premier jour de cours.

\- Au fait, Karim, où t'as appris à te battre comme ça ? Dit Zeren d'une voix lente. C'est soutenu comme rythme, tu plaisantes pas.

\- Toi non plus, tu rigoles pas, releva Mana. Je vais me faire démonter si j'arrive pas à progresser...

Ils rirent tous. Surtout Karim, alors qu'Elion se contenait et tapotait l'épaule de son amie pour lui remonter le moral.

\- Perso, reprit l'ex-forgeron, je prenais des cours près de chez moi. Et il y a pas mal de petits tournois sur Solaria.

\- Dans mon village, répondit son adversaire du matin, on apprend les techniques de combat traditionnelles aux enfants. Ça demande un peu de maîtrise de la magie, mais c'est très basique. En fait, on utilise surtout de la lévitation à basse altitude.

\- Tu as utilisé de la magie tout à l'heure ? s'étonna Elion.

\- Pas du tout. Mais, d'habitude, oui.

\- Ah ! Je me disais bien que je n'avais pas ressenti de magie dans l'arène.

\- Du coup, lança Mana après un instant de réflexion, tu viens d'où, Karim ?

\- Andros.

La simple évocation de cette planète alluma les yeux de l'adolescente.

\- Tu me prends dans ta valise pour les vacances ? plaisanta-t-elle alors.

\- Pas sûr que tu rentres. Quoique t'es petite en fait.

Avant de réagir, sa camarade observa son faciès. Le sourire en coin qu'il arborait la décida : elle fit la moue et lui tapa doucement l'arrière de la tête.

\- Ch'uis dans la moyenne, ronchonnait-elle.

Karim prit le parti de ne pas rebondir une nouvelle fois et frotta amicalement ses cheveux.

\- De toute façon, tu seras la bienvenue chez moi. On a toujours de la place pour un invité ou deux.

\- Tu pourrais même l'entraîner, se moqua Zeren, histoire qu'elle ne perde pas tous les combats de cette année.

\- Si ça se trouve, répliqua la jeune fille, je serais meilleure avec une arme.

\- Pas sûr, continua son colocataire. Tout dépend de l'arme.

\- Ton niveau est largement suffisant à mains nues, affirma Elion. Beaucoup d'élèves ont un moins bon niveau. T'as juste perdu parce que je tape fort.

\- Heureusement que j'avais des protections ! rit-elle. J'ai beau être solide, mon bras aurait pu céder sans.

\- Je suis désolé... J'ai encore du mal à mesurer ma force...

Elion était très gêné de la remarque et avait rougi à vue d'oeil en moins d'une seconde. Il avait déjà blessé un ami par mégarde, il y a quelques années. Il en avait été le premier surpris. Ni ses parents ni les médecins ne s'expliquaient le phénomène. Si le garçon avait eu une masse musculaire impressionnante, personne ne se serait posé de question. Mais il peinait à atteindre la moyenne dans ce domaine. La seule hypothèse retenue était que sa puissance magique inhabituelle ait décuplé sa force physique. La formation de mage-spécialiste devenait donc toute indiquée pour lui. Le jeune homme espérait vraiment réussir à se contrôler : il ne voulait plus blesser personne.

Mana avait bien remarqué sa réaction, mais elle s'imaginait que cet état d'esprit découlait d'une empathie plutôt commune. Elle ne voulait blesser personne non plus. En fait, elle aurait préféré ne pas apprendre à se battre. Les écoles d'arts d'Andros étaient parfaites pour ne pas apprendre les arts martiaux, contrairement aux nombreuses écoles recommandées de Magix. Comme à Lynphéa, on y apprenait à se défendre grâce à la magie, et l'attaque est une stratégie de défense. Inutile de préciser que les formations de spécialiste et de paladin ne se cachaient pas de privilégier l'attaque. En même temps, c'est leur rôle.

A côté, Zeren et Karim ne savaient pas trop quoi penser. Ils n'avaient pas eu le loisir d'observer leurs deux amis ce matin puisqu'ils combattaient en même temps. Enfin, ils pensaient bien à leurs camarades, mais pas à la même chose. Ils avaient essayé un instant de s'imaginer ce à quoi ils pensaient, en vain. Ils ne se connaissaient pas encore assez pour deviner ce genre de choses. Les deux adolescents se contentèrent alors d'un constat : Mana et Elion étaient adorables. Juste trop mignons tout plein.

\- J'avais envie de m'entraîner ce soir, vous avez envie de venir ? proposa Karim.

\- Dans la salle ou dans l'arène ?

\- Tout le monde veut aller à l'arène, expliqua le jeune Androsien, la salle me paraît être une meilleure idée.

\- Tu veux y aller directement après les cours ? vérifia sa camarade. Avant le dîner ?

\- Aucune idée... On aurait peut-être plus de temps en y allant après le repas...

\- C'est pas bon de faire du sport juste après manger, répliqua-t-elle. Et on a quand même le couvre-feu...

\- Un quart d'heure après les cours, proposa Elion, ça me paraît pas mal. On aura le temps de se changer avec nos vêtements normaux, et pas besoin d'aller chercher les uniformes d'entraînement.

\- On finit assez tôt quand même, appuya Zeren. On aura pas loin de deux heures devant nous. Enfin, par rapport à l'école de forgeron, je trouve qu'on est plus larges au niveau des horaires.

\- On aura qu'à s'entraîner une heure et sortir un peu avant le repas, ajouta Mana.

\- En une heure ? répliqua un de ses colocataires. Ça sera trop court pour se promener. On aura à peine le temps d'aller en ville et de revenir.

\- Qui a parlé d'aller en ville ? Y a une forêt sous l'école !

\- Il y en a une sur le campus, continua le Solarian, pas besoin de sortir de Fontaine Rouge.

\- Mais je voulais voir l'autre, marmonna son amie.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable, expliqua Karim en lui prenant l'épaule amicalement. Le secteur vient à peine d'être déclaré comme sûr. Ce serait mieux d'attendre un peu avant d'explorer. Surtout si tu as du mal à te battre.

\- D'accord...

Mana acceptait l'évidence à contre-coeur : il y avait encore trop de risques à se promener seul. On n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent que de potentielles invocations de Valtor ne traînaient pas autour des gros centres magiques. Et il y avait naturellement des créatures un peu partout dans la forêt, comme dans tous les écosystèmes, avec des proies et des prédateurs. Pourtant, elle mourrait toujours d'envie d'y retourner. Elle y venait souvent avec sa soeur, Sarah, pour cueillir divers plantes et champignons. Son aînée était alchimiste (et écrivait un livre d'histoire de la magie en parallèle), alors chaque sortie était l'occasion de transmettre ses connaissances. La cadette n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de les remettre en pratique. Enfin... elle ferait peut-être mieux de ne pas faire sa cueillette seule. La mémoire n'est pas infaillible et un champignon toxique est si facile à trouver. Peut-être qu'un professeur d'alchimie, un élève plus âgé ou Will pourrait l'aider ?

\- Dites, reprit Mana en brisant le silence, c'est pas Astaroth notre prof de potion ?

\- Aucune idée, hésita Zeren.

\- Oui ! répondirent en choeur les deux autres garçons, emploi du temps sous les yeux.

Aucun d'eux ne comprit pourquoi cette information réjouissait la seule fille du groupe, mais ils s'imaginèrent vite des raisons évidentes (mais fausses).

\- On l'a aujourd'hui ? continua-t-elle.

\- Euh...oui, acquiesça un Karim encore perplexe.

Ils attendirent patiemment qu'elle fournisse une explication. Elle n'en donna aucune. Elle planifiait bien sagement d'accompagner son professeur pour la prochaine cueillette, histoire de réviser.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, les étudiantes de Tour Nuage ne se calmaient pas. La digestion ne semblait pas les affecter le moins du monde. La bataille de grenouille faisait toujours rage, de manière discrète pour ne pas attirer l'attention des adultes. La purée et les baies faillirent s'ajouter à la liste des projectiles. Aucun doute que le personnel de l'école ne tarderait pas à se plaindre du désordre à la direction. Et la directrice avait arrêté d'encourager ses élèves à rendre leur environnement chaotique. En fait, elle avait tout simplement choisi de ne plus cultiver les comportements stéréotypés chez ses jeunes élèves. Les Trix avaient un peu trop pris ses encouragements au sérieux, à l'époque.

Will s'était jointe au chahut un moment, mais la bataille l'avait vite ennuyée. Elle mangeait en observant ses camarades d'un oeil distrait, renvoyant de temps en temps les pauvres projectiles qui s'échouaient sur sa table. Barbara n'était pas avec elle. Différence d'emploi du temps. Raison de plus pour finir son repas au plus vite. Bien sûr, elle avait fait ami-ami avec d'autres élèves de première année, elle n'avait juste aucune envie de perdre son temps à discuter. Même si ses amis étaient de charmante compagnie. D'ailleurs, elle avait perdu tellement peu de temps qu'il lui restait maintenant trois quarts d'heure pour laisser s'exprimer son imagination débordante avec l'estomac plein. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dessiner des fleurs. Plein de fleurs partout. Toujours violettes. C'était l'envie du moment.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se saisit de son feutre à tatouage (comme ceux qu'on a sur Terre, sauf que celui-là fait n'importe quel couleur, tant qu'on sait l'enchanter correctement, et que ses tatouages tiennent pour une durée variable choisie par sort), d'un petit miroir rond orientable et commença à dessiner une rose violette sur son bras. Elle continua jusqu'à la fin de sa pause de midi, créant un véritable rosier grimpant de son biceps à la clavicule.

Il lui restait cinq minutes avant le prochain cours. En marchant du plus vite possible dans les couloirs, elle envoyait des messages à Mana. Avec un peu de chance, elles pourraient se voir pendant la semaine.

* * *

A l'autre bout du fil, Mana trottinait aux côtés de Karim. Ils avaient perdu leurs camarades et devaient donc se débrouiller pour trouver la salle de classe.

\- C'est maintenant potion ? vérifia l'adolescente.

\- Non, répondit Karim en soupirant. Tu m'as déjà demandé tout à l'heure.

\- Ah oui, sourit-elle gênée, pardon.

\- Sinon, tu peux afficher ton emploi du temps aussi. T'as bien une montre, non ?

\- Je l'ai pas enregistré encore, dit-elle en regardant son téléphone. Regarde ! C'est Will qui vient de le faire !

\- Mais...je... Mana ! C'est pas le moment, soupira encore Karim.

\- C'est pas celle-là la salle ? s'arrêta-t-elle soudain. Le prof n'est même pas encore là...

\- ...Oui, c'est celle-là. C'est bizarre... On a semé les autres ?

\- On est dans le bon bâtiment ?

\- T'as pas enregistré le plan non plus ?

\- Y a un plan ?!

\- Tu as lu les papiers qu'on nous a donné hier ?

\- Je me suis dit que je les regarderai avant de dormir...mais j'ai oublié.

\- Bon, au moins, sourit-il, on y est.

\- Regarde le tatouage ! Insista la fée.

\- Sympa, commenta son ami. C'est ta pote qui l'a fait, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement. Elle étudie à Tour Nuage.

\- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait m'en faire un ?

\- Je peux lui demander.

\- Tu en as un ?

\- De ?

\- Tatouage.

\- Ah ! Non. J'y ai déjà pensé, mais je ne sais pas trop où le faire. Et toi ?

\- Ouais. Au même endroit que le sien. Un tatouage traditionnel de mon village.

\- Tu me le montreras ? demanda Mana avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

* * *

Sur Terre, Elrich arrivait tout juste dans son hôtel. Il y passerait quelques jours avant de prendre un logement de fonction, dans la même ville. Pour trouver quelque chose à faire, le journaliste traînait sur divers blogs du Magicnet à propos de la Terre. Il n'y avait pas de réseau de magiciens sur Terre. Ils la fuyaient presque depuis que les fées ont soudainement disparues de celle-ci. Pas moyen de trouver des contacts sur place. Ni expatrié, ni vacancier, ni ami de créature magique. Ou alors, les quelques uns qu'on pourrait trouver préféraient se cacher.

Finalement, il décida de jeter un oeil aux sites terriens. Internet et Magicnet ne différaient en rien pour ce qui était du fonctionnement. Et puis, quitte à faire un reportage sur la culture terrienne, autant voir ce qui plaît le plus aux autochtones. Pour commencer, la faim commençait à le titiller... Quel restaurant était bien côté dans les parages ?


	6. Partie 5 : L'absent

A la fin de l'après-midi, Karim se dirigea directement vers la salle d'entraînement. Ses amis le rejoindraient après : Zeren et Elion étaient déjà partis vers leur chambre, tandis que Mana négociait avec le professeur Astaroth pour l'assister lors de la prochaine récolte en forêt. Le jeune Androsien pourrait s'exercer un peu en solo et se défouler (il n'avait pas très bien digérer la défaite de ce matin). Il réfléchirait à comment progresser plus tard, avec du recul. Et une vidéo du duel à analyser.

Sa solitude vola tout simplement en éclat lorsque son camarade de chambre débarqua dans la pièce. Tous les autres élèves avaient préféré se trouver dehors, pour profiter de l'été (qui ne s'arrête pourtant jamais sur les campus de Magix), et les espaces fermés résonnaient d'échos de rares pas. Lorsque Myriam interpela son camarade, il acheva sa concentration.

\- T'es enfin sorti de l'infirmerie ? balança alors Karim sans se détourner du punching-ball.

\- T'en fais une tête ! répliqua son ami d'un air contrarié. T'es pas content de me revoir ?

Karim se retourna après une dernière droite dans le ballon avec un soupir.

\- Tu ne t'es pas blessé ?

\- Nan, sourit son colocataire, plus de peur que de mal. Mais l'infirmière a voulu me garder un peu pour s'assurer que j'allais bien.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rattraper les cours ?

\- Peut-être, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. J'comptais sur mon grand-frère pour me prêter ses notes.

\- T'avais qu'à les prendre. Elles sont dans la chambre. Par contre, bonne chance pour comprendre le cours de magie... Même ceux qui ont fait la démo n'ont pas capté comment ça marche.

\- Tu parles ! se moqua le cadet. Ils n'ont juste pas pu sentir comment ça a marché.

\- Ils m'ont l'air plus sensibles à la magie que tu ne le crois, rit Karim.

\- J'en doute.

\- Ils vont venir s'entraîner aussi, t'auras qu'à revenir tout à l'heure.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais rester et vérifier dès qu'ils seront là.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir. C'est toi qui gère ton travail.

\- De quoi ?

\- Les cours à rattraper.

\- Mais ça va le faire, dit Myriam en décrivant une vague de la main.

* * *

Dans les couloirs, Mana marchait au côté du professeur de magie en lui parlant d'alchimie. Il allait réfléchir à emmener l'étudiante lors de sa prochaine récolte, mais il lui faudrait une autorisation de Saladin, si il acceptait. La jeune fille connaissait tout de même énormément de chose pour une première année, et elle ne venait pas de l'apprendre pendant son tout premier cours de potion (d'ailleurs, c'était assez idiot que ce cours ne soit appelé "cours d'alchimie" qu'à partir de la troisième année de formation). Enfin, elle connaissait la théorie. La pratique s'avérerait plus risqué. Comme l'étudiante semblait têtue, Astaroth préférait l'emmener avec lui en tant qu'assistante que la laisser sur sa faim, au risque qu'elle aille cueillir des plantes seules et se trompe sans que personne ne puisse l'aider. Lui-même avait failli s'empoisonner de nombreuses fois en voulant travailler seul. Pour cette raison, le directeur exigeait d'être mis au courant de ses expériences et sorties, prévoyant un délai de vingt-quatre heures sans nouvelle avant d'envoyer des secours. Sauver un ou deux alchimistes perdus ne changerait pas grand-chose. En fait, à part l'emploi du temps, rien ne pouvait s'opposer sérieusement à la requête de Mana.

\- Je vous redirai quand j'aurai pris ma décision, finit le jeune enseignant. Passez une bonne soirée.

Elle était déjà prise, mais il lui fallait prévoir un jour et un secteur pour la cueillette.

\- Merci, répondit poliment son élève, vous aussi.

Assez confiante, elle continua sa route jusqu'à la suite. Ses amis devaient déjà être prêts, si ils n'étaient pas déjà avec Karim. En saisissant son téléphone portable, elle se dit qu'un goûter ne serait pas de trop en attendant le dîner, et lut que ses trois camarades ne l'avaient pas attendue pour se rejoindre dans la salle d'entraînement. (Heureusement qu'ils avaient pris le temps de s'échanger leurs numéros durant l'après-midi.)

* * *

Elion se battait du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans le gymnase. Le colocataire de Karim avait amicalement proposé de lui montrer comment s'utilisait la magie dans le style de combat de leur village. Le Melodien ne se doutait pas du but caché de cette démarche et, quand bien même il le connaîtrait, il avait accepté avec enthousiasme. Il s'en mordait intérieurement les doigts. Comme son ami d'enfance, Myriam était une bête en corps à corps. La lévitation l'allégeait, rendant ses esquives plus rapides, et facilitait donc les prises à revers. En plus, cette utilisation très légère de la magie perturbait les sens du mage, comme un bourdonnement presque éteint qui vous donne la migraine. Il la ressentait par à coups plus ou moins longs.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Elion commença à se rappeler son dernier mal de mer. Il devint pâle et ses coups faiblissaient.

\- Vertige ? S'inquiéta son adversaire. Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

\- Ouais, bafouilla-t-il en s'asseyant, j'veux bien.

\- Karim ! T'avais raison, j'ai sous-estimé sa sensibilité.

Elion et Zeren lancèrent alors un regard interrogateur au dénommé, qui se contenta de leur sourire en soupirant avant de continuer sa série d'abdos. Myriam s'assit alors au plus près possible de son nouvel ami, souriant à son tour.

\- Tu aurais le temps de m'expliquer le cours de magie ?

\- Euh...Si tu veux.

\- J'étais absent aujourd'hui, et Karim m'a dit que c'était particulièrement compliqué.

\- Incompréhensible, rit tristement Elion. Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'expliquer.

Zeren finit tout juste son échauffement et s'assit avec les deux garçons.

\- Peut-être que Mana a compris. Elle a fait la démonstration avec toi.

\- Toi aussi tu en as faite une, releva son camarade de chambre. En plus, le prof a dit que tu commençais à saisir le truc.

Myriam se tourna alors vers lui sans se défaire de son sourire. Zeren était surpris du rebondissement et on le lisait sur son visage.

\- Tu pourras m'aider tout à l'heure ?

Les étoiles dans les yeux de son nouvel "ami" empêchait le Solarian de refuser par jalousie.

\- Bien sûr. Si tu veux bien t'entraîner avec moi.

\- Avec plaisir.

Zeren était heureux d'avoir eu le dernier mot et Myriam avait pris en note qu'il pourrait peut-être se servir de son orgueil (il n'avait pas encore remarqué la jalousie).

Mana débarqua à ce moment-là. Elle ne vit pas Karim qui s'exerçait un peu à l'écart et se dirigea vers le petit groupe encore assis.

\- J'ai pris des croissants au réfectoire, annonça-t-elle en tendant un sac en papier brun à ses camarades. Vous avez déjà commen...

Son regard s'arrêta sur le seul inconnu. Elion finit par comprendre la méprise et brisa le silence confus :

\- Mana, je te présente Myriam.

Les yeux de la jeune fille firent quelques allers-retours d'un garçon à l'autre avant qu'elle ne retrouve sa voix.

\- Je t'avais pris pour Karim, s'excusa-t-elle finalement. Tu es en quelle année ?

\- Première, comme vous, s'étonna l'adolescent. J'étais derrière toi sur la photo, tu t'en souviens pas ?

Il y eut un autre silence gêné.

\- C'est normal, rit-il. Moi, je m'en souviens comme tu es la seule fille de tout le campus.

\- Mais je t'ai vraiment pris pour Karim, insista-t-elle. Vous vous ressemblez vraiment !

\- On est frères, dit-il pour la calmer. Jumeaux.

\- Ah ! D'accord.

Elion et Zeren faisaient les yeux ronds. Ils trouvaient bien une ressemblance entre les deux camarades de chambre, mais pas de là à présumer qu'ils étaient jumeaux.

D'ailleurs, c'est le moment que Karim choisit pour terminer ses exercices en solo. Il arriva derrière Mana et plongea sa main dans le sac pour prendre sa part.

\- Merci princesse !

Lorsqu'il fut assis à côté d'elle, il se prit une petite tape identique à celle du midi.

\- J'ai demandé à Will, lui dit-elle ensuite. Elle veut bien te faire un tatouage éphémère.

\- Super ! On fait ça quand ?

\- Samedi après-midi. Elle proposait qu'on se retrouve dans un café, en ville.

\- Ça commence à prévoir des rencards ? Ricana son frère.

\- Avec deux filles, en plus ! renchérit Mana. T'es jaloux ?

\- Ça dépend. Y aura les mêmes croissants ?

\- Donc, tu préfères les croissants aux filles, continua la seule du groupe.

\- N'abonnerais-tu pas un rencard pour du chocolat ? déclama Karim en entourant ses épaules et regardant au loin.

* * *

Pendant que la petite bande dévorait les viennoiseries, Will révisait déjà la suite du programme. Tant qu'à s'ennuyer, autant apprendre quelque chose au passage. Elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée des cours de potion pendant toute sa formation, mais elle avait besoin de travailler les autres matières. Pour adoucir le labeur, elle avait lancé son film favori sur son ordinateur. Entre manuels et carnets de notes, seul l'écran émergeait face à l'apprentie sorcière. Son carnet de croquis et un roman terrien, conseillé par Mana et Elion, n'étaient pas loin non plus. De quoi s'occuper toute la nuit. Enfin, il faudrait penser à faire une pause pour le dîner.

La jeune fille n'avait plus qu'une hâte : finir la prochaine journée de cours pour passer au plus vite à samedi. La Tour Nuage avait une atmosphère étouffante et sombre. La lumière était plus que tamisée, si bien que chaque place dans les salles de classe disposait d'une petite lampe de lecture. Le quartier-libre avait été une véritable bouffée d'air.

En fait, c'était peut-être l'ambiance de l'école qui rendait les sorcières plus aigries que les fées... Forcément, le manque de lumière, ça n'entretient ni le fond, ni la forme. L'image enjouée, lumineuse et colorée que tout le monde a des fées collent parfaitement avec l'atmosphère d'Alféa. Griffin avait bien plus de travail que prévu si elle voulait vraiment mettre à mal les stéréotypes... Quoiqu'elle voulait seulement éviter les dérives, pas tellement de révolutionner le système éducatif de son établissement.

* * *

De son côté, Elrich avait découvert l'industrie du tourisme terrien. Il avait d'abord cru que les t-shirts "I love [insérer un nom de ville]" étaient très à la mode, mais il s'est vite rendu compte que les autochtones se riaient poliment et discrètement des gens qui en portaient. Il en avait conclu que le prix un peu au-dessus de la moyenne n'était pas un gage de "qualité" et se mit à éviter les échoppes en vendant.

Il avait aussi pu constater que les terriens étaient plus doués pour conseiller des restaurants que des magasins de vêtements. Heureusement que la mode était relativement la même en Europe que sur Magix et Solaria (les leaders en la matière). Le journaliste passait pour le moment inaperçu. Il pouvait écrire tranquillement dans son carnet de voyage et se reposer à l'hôtel. Il devait aussi prendre l'appel du rédacteur en chef qui avait insisté pour prendre des nouvelles régulièrement.

Vers six heures du soir, heure terrienne, Elrich utilisa donc son ordinateur pour contacter son supérieur, puis sa maman pour dire que tout allait bien et que la planète était assez sympathique, avant de partir à la découverte d'un nouveau restaurant.

* * *

Dans la chambre des jumeaux, à Fontaine Rouge, Myriam finissait de rattraper ses cours (Zeren avait fini par venir lui expliquer le cours de magie, laissant Mana et Elion retourner seuls à la suite pendant une bonne heure), tandis que son frère sortait tout juste de la salle de bain.

\- Elle est chou, Mana, à amener des croissants, et tout.

\- Ouais, hésita Karim. Elle devrait peut-être se concentrer un peu plus sur ce qu'il se passe, des fois. Elle est capable de te demander la même chose deux fois en trois minutes.

\- Elle est peut-être stressée ? C'était le premier jour aujourd'hui, c'est pas évident pour tout le monde. Moi, par exemple, j'ai pas eu de bol avec les escaliers !

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, soupira l'aîné.

\- J'aurais dû me concentrer un peu plus.

\- Ça arrive de glisser, faut pas en faire tout un plat.

\- Tu vas pas en faire tout un plat pour elle non plus.

\- Mouais... On va dire qu'au moins, elle est motivée quand elle veut quelque chose.

\- Et, pour le prof de magie, vous lui avez dit que c'était trop compliqué son bazar ?

\- C'est sa première année, apparemment. On verra si il continue sur sa lancée ou si il a capté.

\- Quand même ! Il se doute qu'on n'y connaît rien !

\- Myriam ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'y connaît rien en magie après dix ans d'entraînement ?!

\- T'énerves pas ! Je parlais de la classe en général ! On n'est pas tous des combattants multi-tâches. Y en a qui apprenne à peine à coller une droite, alors la magie...

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour certains, sourit Karim. C'est vraiment dommage que tu n'ais pas vu Zeren ce matin ! L'entraînement de tout à l'heure était bien en-dessous du combat dans l'arène.

\- Je me suis battu contre Elion en ayant été absent, c'est pas mal déjà. Il a une de ses forces ! C'est pas un surdoué en plus ?

\- Je sais plus, soupira à nouveau Karim en s'asseyant sur son lit. T'as pas eu assez de temps pour éplucher tous les articles aujourd'hui ?

\- Avec l'infirmière ? J'allais pas perdre mon temps à lire !

\- Epargne-moi les détails...

\- De un, tu peux parler à planifier des rencards avec deux filles à la fois !

\- Mais pas du tout !

\- Et de deux, madame Belliande me parlait de Magix et des alentours du campus. Elle connaît aussi bien la forêt que les parcs et les meilleurs cafés de la ville.

\- Autant pour moi, rit son frère en attrapant un t-shirt.


	7. Partie 6 : Le Cercle Noir

Plus tard dans la soirée, Faragonda contacta ses collègues au plus vite : Alféa avait été attaquée. Le problème, c'est que les élèves et les professeurs de Fontaine Rouge entamaient à peine le dîner et assistèrent à l'apparition holographique d'une directrice paniquée. Saladin s'éclipsa au plus vite pour ne pas paniquer les étudiants et prendre l'appel dans son bureau. Au même moment, les cinq spécialistes les plus connus de l'école se levèrent et quittèrent également le réfectoire. Pour leurs camarades de tous âges comme pour les professeurs, il était évident qu'ils étaient partis appeler leurs petites amies, fraîchement embauchées comme enseignantes à l'école de fées.

* * *

Là-bas, le collègue d'Elrich qui avait couvert la rentrée à Fontaine Rouge se retrouvait à ré-orienter son nouvel article. Il était venu pour parler du nouveau poste des Winx. Enfin, ça manquait clairement d'immersion : pour ne pas perturber les élèves, le journaliste avait dû se contenter d'observer les cours via une caméra (magique, évidemment), placée au fond de la pièce, depuis la salle des professeurs. La première heure des étudiantes de première année avait été perturbée par une querelle de gamines qui avait virée au drame (une enseignante inconsciente, c'est quand même du lourd). Rien de vraiment intéressant à raconter, il n'était pas là pour jouer les commères en relayant ce genre d'incident dans les journaux.

L'arrivée de sorciers aux portes d'Alféa venait de tout chambouler. La caméra avait tout filmé, jusqu'à la défaite de la princesse Bloom de Domino. Bien sûr, mieux valait éviter de paniquer tout le monde en montrant ce passage en particulier, mais il aurait de quoi montrer la réalité du danger même en le coupant au montage.

* * *

A Tour Nuage, quelques unes des élèves les plus âgées passaient "par hasard" près du bureau de Griffin alors que Faragonda sonnait l'alerte. La rumeur de la nouvelle attaque se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans les dortoirs. Même la solitaire Will eut vent de la nouvelle. Elle se mit immédiatement à fouiller dans sa bibliothèque et sur Magicnet pour trouver toutes les informations possibles et imaginables sur les mages noirs qui ont fait irruption sur Magix.

Une fois qu'elle eut épuisé tous les sites et forums, ainsi que son seul manuel d'Histoire, elle contacta Mana. Peut-être que les spécialistes participaient à la chasse aux sorciers ?

* * *

Dans sa suite, la jeune fée regardait les informations à la télévision pendant que Zeren et Elion discutaient. Elle se retira dans sa chambre pour décrocher, alors que les journalistes abordaient enfin le sujet qui préoccupait les deux amies.

Enfin, la chronique fut vite close, faute d'informations. Aucun des trois directeurs n'avait accepté de divulgué quoi que ce soit sur l'attaque. Ce manque inquiétait plus Elion qu'il ne suscitait l'indifférence. De toutes les écoles à attaquer sur Magix, Alféa était bien la plus connue, mais Fontaine Rouge accueillait plus de célébrités cette année. En plus, le fait que la princesse Bloom soit visé pouvait indiquer deux choses : ces gens s'en prenaient à la noblesse et/ou au mages puissants. Le jeune homme rentrait dans la deuxième catégorie (même si il était trop modeste pour le reconnaître en temps normal). Son malaise ne passa pas inaperçu pour Zeren qui s'empressa de lui demander ce qui le tracassait.

\- ... Tous les ans, les écoles se font attaquer et les élèves doivent être vigilants toute l'année... Ça m'inquiète, c'est tout. On sait même pas ce qu'ils veulent ceux-là !

\- Ça prend toujours du temps avant qu'on sache ce qu'ils cherchent, lui fit remarquer Zeren en lui frottant les cheveux. Et on est en sécurité dans l'école. Tu vois bien que ça a eu lieu aux portes, derrière la barrière de protection.

\- Mais on ne va pas passer toute l'année enfermés ! Répliqua son ami en blêmissant. Enfin, je me doute bien qu'ils vont finir par trouver une solution, mais la barrière de Fontaine Rouge est moins efficace... Ça veut dire accès limité aux parcs, déjà.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, continua le garçon aux cheveux noirs en lui frottant les épaules. On ne va pas rester coincés longtemps ! Au pire, on sera envoyé en mission pour aider les gens, mais tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. On est là pour s'entraider.

\- Ouais, se rassura Elion. On n'est pas tout seul...

\- Toi, à la magie, et moi, au poing ! sourit son colocataire en montrant ses muscles. On sera imbattables comme ça !

L'apprenti mage se détendit et rit pour évacuer le stress bêtement accumulé.

Derrière une des portes, il fallut moins d'une dizaine de minutes aux filles pour échanger leurs maigres informations. Will avait trouvé un nom.

\- Les sorciers du Cercle Noir, balança Mana à ses camarades après avoir raccroché, d'après Will, c'est eux qui viennent d'attaquer Alféa. La dernière fois qu'on les a vu, c'était sur Terre.

Elle s'assit ensuite sur le canapé, à une certaine distance des garçons qui étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre à cause de la petite frayeur du plus jeune.

\- Vous faites un concours de force ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Elion avait froid, sourit Zeren, c'est rien. Tu sais, comme je suis de Solaria, je suis un soleil, je le réchauffe.

Ils pouffèrent à l'exagération prétentieuse et le Melodien se permit un petit coup de coude à son ami, tandis que la seule fille se contentait d'un haussement de sourcils sceptique.

* * *

Sur Terre, seul Elrich devait être au courant du retour du Cercle Noir. Il avait trouvé les mêmes informations que l'apprentie sorcière sur le Magicnet, sauf qu'il avait des contacts qui pouvaient approfondir les maigres connaissances disponibles.

Il avait appelé tous ses proches, en finissant par son supérieur qui lui interdit formellement de divulguer ses informations et de prendre la prochaine navette spéciale (prévue pour les riches touristes et rares reporters désirant visiter la planète bleue), mardi prochain. La nouvelle avait sérieusement entamé l'humeur du journaliste. Au moins, il aurait un carnet de voyage de quelques jours à publier... Bah, il trouverait bien un moyen de revenir ici. Et il comprenait l'obligation : comme les quatre amis, il avait déduit que les sorciers étaient en route pour la Terre. Si ils n'y étaient pas déjà. Bref, ça allait devenir risqué pour tous les mages, fées, etc. et il n'était pas habilité à combattre.


	8. Partie 7 : Le calme après la tempête

Dans toutes les écoles, des consignes avaient été données aux élèves, des professeurs ont été chargé de certaines parties de l'enquête en plus de leurs cours, et les directeurs s'étaient efforcés de calmer les esprits.

Les journées restaient bien mornes. Les sorties étant plus sévèrement encadrées, les sujets de conversation se faisaient parfois rares.

* * *

A Fontaine Rouge, on ne parlait que des informations ou des entraînements en vue du tournoi. Certains crânaient et d'autres montaient en pression. Codatorta avait enfin lancé les cours de combat avec armes et ça ne réussissait pas à tout le monde. Question de pratique. Et à ce sujet, les nouveaux étudiants remplissaient les salles d'exercices presque tous les soirs. Karim et Zeren étaient toujours de la partie, alors qu'Elion prenait parfois du temps pour jouer de la musique et que Myriam prenait des cours particuliers avec Mana, à force de trop somnoler en classe.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière était d'autant plus contrariée de l'incident qu'il lui avait fait annuler son après-midi avec Will à Magix. Karim avait été également déçu de devoir se contenter d'un chocolat chaud à la cafétéria autour d'un jeu de cartes. Ce samedi-là avait été tellement plat qu'Elion et Zeren avaient fait la sieste.

* * *

De son côté, l'apprentie sorcière passait son temps dans les serres ou à la tour d'observation. Elle s'était mise à écrire des lettres (Magicnet, le dessin et les livres n'occupaient plus assez son temps libre). Ses parents ne les liraient jamais, mais l'envie lui était tout de même venue. Sa mère n'avait plus toute sa tête et son père se trouvait six pieds sous terre depuis quelques années déjà. Will séjournait donc chez sa tante, avec Barbara.

Lors de sa dernière visite à l'hôpital, elle avait poussé le fauteuil roulant jusqu'à la roseraie. Sa mère semblait joyeuse et nostalgique ce jour-là, presque lucide. Elle avait montré encore plus de tendresse que d'accoutumé en entendant parlé de Tour Nuage. Impossible de dire dans quel souvenir elle se plongeait en donnant son pendentif à sa fille. En tout cas, elle s'était vite endormie, une fois de retour dans la chambre.

L'adolescente portait rarement des bijoux et elle attendit d'être séparée de sa famille pour mettre le collier. Étrangement, l'école avait suscité en elle les sentiments qu'elle avait lu sur le visage de sa mère, comme si elle était déjà venue elle-même. Les histoires qu'on lui racontait étant petite avait dû s'ancrer assez loin pour faire partie de sa mémoire. Elle avait cependant toujours hâte de sortir de cet établissement, attirée par l'air libre.

* * *

A quelques minutes de bus d'elle, Elrich rentrait tout juste chez lui, trois jours après l'attaque. Lui aussi était déçu. Son allure le montrait clairement : mine déconfite, épaules tombantes et dos courbé. La barbe semblait lui pousser plus vite et des cernes étaient apparues sans raison. Sa valise paraissait plus lourde aussi. Quoi qu'elle l'était probablement. Il la laissa donc dans l'entrée, après avoir repoussé négligemment la porte, et s'affala sur son canapé sans prendre la peine d'enlever son manteau. Le journaliste hésita un instant à se relever...et se contenta de blottir sa tête dans un coussin. Il n'avait même pas envie de se réconforter devant un film en mangeant de la glace. Ni d'appeler sa maman. Et encore moins la fille qu'il courtisait ces temps-ci. De toute façon, elle avait l'air plus intéressée par un de ses vieux amis. Tant pis. Il se contenterait de dormir debout dans son appartement.

...

Au fait, il n'y avait pas ce livre qui devait sortir aujourd'hui ?

* * *

En bref, les semaines qui suivirent l'incident furent plates. Un moment parfait pour que les étudiants fassent connaissance, grâce au confinement. Un moment terrible pour l'inspiration, en revanche. Will sentait son esprit s'embourber dans une fixette sur les roses et Elrich tournait en rond au bureau. Elion se contentait de rejouer quelques morceaux en boucle avec son synthé. Zeren et Karim continuaient à s'entraîner de manière distraite, parfois rejoint par Myriam. Seule Mana avait trouvé un échappatoire : le professeur Astaroth n'avait pas annulé ses excursions de collecte et avait obtenu l'autorisation d'emmener son élève.


	9. Partie 8 : La première épreuve

Finalement, l'heure du tournoi de Fontaine Rouge avait sonnée et les mesures de sécurité commençaient à s'adoucir à cette occasion. Aucun doute que le gratin se presserait aux portes, comme tous les ans, malgré l'absence de la bande la plus célèbre de l'établissement.

Seule Mana semblait se réjouir du départ de Riven (pour les autres, elle n'en avait cure). Après leur première rencontre, il n'avait eu de cesse de la bâcher à la première occasion, quand bien même elle ripostait. Ça semblait l'amuser, mais personne n'y prêtait vraiment attention, et tout ce que les garçons trouvaient pour calmer la jeune fille était de lui rappeler qu'il n'y avait rien de grave ni de méchant. Pas besoin de préciser que cette idée ne marchait pas le moins du monde.

En vérité, Zeren y trouvait aussi un point positif : Elion s'en était inquiété au début, et il avait pu passer du temps à le rassurer. Seul Myriam avait remarqué le stratagème de son camarade. Une espèce de "free hugs" exclusifs à son colocataire. Il lançait alors un regard complice à la fille de la bande qui avait fini par comprendre, puis Karim soupirait discrètement devant l'attitude de son frère.

* * *

Du côté des personnes extérieures à l'école de spécialistes, Elrich avait décidé de se rendre au tournoi en tant que spectateur lambda. L'événement se déroulait sur plusieurs jours (trois ou quatre) et notamment sur un week-end. Il avait posé des congés pour profiter librement du spectacle chaque jour, sans note ou photo à prendre.

Quand à Will, elle était conviée aux festivités. De même que la totalité de ses camarades. Elle s'y rendait plus dans l'espoir de voir son amie que pour la simple joie d'assister aux combats. En y repensant, Tour Nuage lui paraissait vraiment être le moins pire des choix : pas besoin de se battre contre les autres étudiantes, on pouvait faire comme on l'entendait sur ce point. Elle n'aimait pas se battre et les cours de magie offensive n'incluaient pas d'adversaire réel. Seulement des simulations.

* * *

A vrai dire, Mana et Elion n'aimaient pas non plus le combat. Cela semblait cependant être obligatoire, quelque soit le cursus, tant qu'on se trouvait dans la Dimension Magique. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient spécialistes, pas moyen d'échapper au tournoi annuel.

* * *

Le temps que tout les invités s'installent, les élèves avaient bien une heure avant de devoir se mettre en uniforme. Will s'était donc séparée de ses camarades pour se diriger vers un des parcs volants du campus et retrouver son amie, qui attendait sur un banc avec Karim.

Les présentations se firent assez rapidement et les trois adolescents s'assirent dans l'herbe. La jeune sorcière enfila ses lunettes de soleil avant de fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de son feutre à tatouages.

\- Faut laisser sécher combien de temps ? S'enquit Mana en observant attentivement ses gestes.

\- 'Sais pas trop, répondit-elle en prenant le bras du garçon. J'suis presque tout le temps en débardeur, alors ça sèche quand ça sèche. Au pire, si ça part à cause de l'uniforme, je le referai plus tard.

\- Tu vas venir tous les jours du tournoi ? Sourit son client.

\- Je suppose que j'ai rien de mieux à faire, acquiesça-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire. On est invitées tous les jours, donc autant en profiter.

\- Je vais sûrement combattre qu'aujourd'hui, continua la spécialiste. Je tiendrai pas longtemps vu le niveau des autres.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Tu rigoles ? balança-t-elle à son camarade. Tu vas tous nous défoncer, oui !

\- Tu crois ?

\- Y a que Zeren qui a réussi à te battre. Et une seule fois, en plus.

\- Ils ne nous rejoignent pas, Zeren et Elion, d'ailleurs ? s'étonna Will.

\- Ils doivent se doucher, suggéra son amie.

\- Ils se sont entraînés ce matin, expliqua Karim. J'trouve que c'est plutôt une mauvaise idée. Ils risquent d'être fatigués pour leurs combats.

\- Ils pourraient se blesser bêtement.

\- Ou s'endormir dans les vestiaires, ajouta Myriam qui venait de débarquer sans crier gare.

Comme lorsque Mana l'avait rencontré, Will se figea un instant, le regard allant de l'un à l'autre des jumeaux.

\- Oui, répondit-il à la question silencieuse, on est frères.

\- Tu devais pas être à un rencard toi ? remarqua son aîné. Avec des fées ou un truc comme ça.

\- Je me fais désirer.

* * *

Dans la suite, Elion avait fini de se doucher et avait déjà enfilé son uniforme. Il profita que Zeren soit dans la salle de bain pour jouer du synthé. Et lui profita de ne pas être vu pour écouter attentivement.

Il n'avait jamais appris à jouer d'un instrument, même avant d'entrer à l'école de forgerons, mais sa mère jouait de la guitare. Dès qu'elle interprétait un morceau, il s'asseyait près d'elle pour écouter, et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Son père ne s'en privait pas non plus. Ça faisait même partie des moments où il montraient le plus de tendresse. Pas qu'il soit froid avec sa famille, mais il travaillait beaucoup et était souvent fatigué en rentrant... Ce n'était certes pas une personne très extravertie...

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'appuyait de plus en plus sur la porte qui finit par s'ouvrir, le laissant se ramasser dans un grand bruit sur le parquet de la chambre, en caleçon.

* * *

L'arène était comble et le public un peu agité. Il y avait plus d'étudiants invités qu'autrefois, ça jouait peut-être. Enfin, ça ne diminuait pas la pression pour autant. Les élèves les plus âgés ne prenaient plus ce tournoi que pour une formalité, mais la nouvelle promotion combattait le premier jour et pour la première fois. La tension retomberait dès le lendemain. Peut-être qu'elle remonterait le quatrième jour, pour la finale.

En tout cas, les festivités étaient sur le point de commencer et les garçons se chauffaient dans les vestiaires. Mana participait en donnant de la voix depuis sa cabine. Finalement, ses camarades l'invitèrent à en sortir pour un câlin groupé avant de se mettre en route pour l'arène. C'est Myriam qui insista le plus longtemps et qui réussit à la convaincre (elle s'était presque auto-convaincue que certains étaient encore en caleçon pour la gêner).

La classe fit donc une petite mêlée et se rua dans le couloir en entendant les applaudissements clôturant le discours d'ouverture. Ils se refroidirent d'un coup en entrevoyant les gradins pleins à craquer. Tous droits comme des piquets, ils firent leur entrée, armes désactivées à la main.

* * *

La première épreuve consistait en plusieurs combats simultanés. Bien sûr, les armes étaient réglées pour ne pas blesser (sinon, il aurait fallu interdire celles à longue portée, handicapant ainsi quelques élèves). A chaque touche, elles alourdissaient magiquement les uniformes et créaient de petites ondes de choc, à moins d'être astucieusement parées.

Il fallait encore annoncer les adversaires avant que les combats ne commencent. Et Codatorta (Saladin n'était en charge que de la finale et des discours) faisait durer le suspens de manière insoutenable pour ses élèves, en rang d'oignon devant son estrade. Ils se contentèrent de passer un regard distrait sur le public pour patienter. Chacun repérait sa famille ou ses amis. Elion sourit en voyant ses parents le saluer. Karim et Myriam firent de même (le second se permit même un petit signe de la main) et leurs sœurs se mirent à sautiller sur leurs sièges. De leur côté, Zeren et Mana soutenait des regards glaçants. Le jeune homme fixait son père dans les yeux avec un sourire de défi, par habitude, il savait très bien qu'il contenait sa fierté. Sa camarade n'avait pas cette chance : Gabriel semblait lui en vouloir de l'avoir indirectement fait se déplacer alors qu'il aurait pu travailler et ses parents ne faisaient sûrement que détailler sa posture et son allure.

\- Lucèbre Elion...

Le garçon se redressa encore plus, comme si c'était possible...

\- ...contre Vaka Karim.

Les deux adversaires commencèrent à appréhender : ils ne voyaient pas très bien comment contrer le style de l'autre.

Ensuite, Myriam, Mana et Zeren furent appelés contre des élèves qu'ils ne connaissaient pas très bien.

* * *

A la fin des combats, les élèves éliminés rejoignirent les gradins.

Elion, Myriam et Mana furent de ceux-là. Sans hésitation, les garçons filèrent vers leurs familles, tandis que la jeune fille tentait d'éviter la sienne. Ils allaient probablement lui en tenir un peu rigueur, mais ils seraient capables de lui en vouloir d'encourager ses camarades à pleins poumons. Elle préféra rejoindre Will qui l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Pas mal, commenta-t-elle alors en passant un bras autour des épaules de la perdante. Tu l'auras la prochaine fois !

\- Ouais ouais, c'est ce qu'ils disent.

\- Au moins, tu seras moins fatiguée ce soir !

\- T'en fais pas, la coupa-t-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à arriver au bout.

\- Faut pas partir vaincue !

\- Je suis juste réaliste : on commence par éliminer la moitié de la classe, expliquait-elle en haussant les épaules, et je ne me focalise pas trop sur l'entraînement physique. Bien sûr que j'allais vite être désavantagée.

\- Y a pas des épreuves de magie ?

\- Cette après-midi.

\- Et tu y participeras ?

\- Il me semble que oui. Ils doivent faire un groupe avec les meilleurs de la matinée et quelques autres en fonction des points.

\- Tu vas les rétamer !

\- On verra ça.

\- Au fait, tes parents sont pas là ?

\- Euh...

Sauvée par le gong : Zeren se battait en premier pour la deuxième épreuve et la plupart des cris d'encouragement empêchaient d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Les filles se contentèrent de crier à leur tour, coupant court à la discussion.


	10. Partie 9 : Tournoi de Magie

Après les épreuves de la matinée, les étudiants spécialistes sont allés manger de leur côté, dans le réfectoire, comme d'accoutumé pendant la période du tournoi. Les spectateurs se voyaient proposer différents plats offerts par l'école elle-même. Eux étaient libres de rester dans les gradin ou de partir se promener sur le campus. (Bien sûr, les organisateurs prévoyaient toujours un espace VIP pour la noblesse, qui était plutôt respectée dans la galaxie.)

Pour les jeunes combattants, ce premier repas de fête et tous les autres étaient l'occasion de célébrer les favoris et/ou gagnants, ainsi que de féliciter les perdants qui s'étaient tout de même démarqués. Evidemment, Karim et Zeren furent les plus acclamés, quand bien même leurs séries de victoires ne surprenaient personne, et ils n'étaient pas peu fiers. Ils gardaient tout de même à l'esprit que le tournoi de magie serait une autre paire de manches... Autant profiter de la gloire momentanée.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, on érigea une barrière de protection, créant une colonne partant du cirque et montant assez haut pour éviter les sorts perdus, sans empêcher ceux qui influencent la météo. Et, comme pour la seconde épreuve de combat armé, les duels auraient lieu successivement.

C'était la première année qu'on mêlait le tournoi des spécialistes et le tournoi des mages, alors le public ne comptait que peu d'habitués au second. Au moins, les plus enthousiastes se réjouissaient qu'on donne une deuxième chance aux étudiants éliminés des combats "classiques". Les concurrents ayant coché "Option magie complète" par erreur étaient plus inquiets, parfois dépourvus de sensibilité aux énergies propres à la discipline (mana, magoi, ki, cosmos ou ce que vous voulez, ça revenait plus ou moins au même), ils étaient assez désavantagés par rapport aux apprentis mages ou à leurs camarades "sensibles".

De leur côté, Elion s'inquiétait plus de son adversaire que de son propre niveau, Myriam ne craignait rien ni personne et Mana ne sentait pas la moindre once d'anxiété ou de pression.

* * *

Pour le premier combat, Zeren se fit battre en moins de deux. Les attaques physiques n'étaient pas totalement exclues, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en utiliser. Il rejoint quand même ses parents avec un immense sourire. Son père l'accueillit avec une accolade chaleureuse et sa mère semblait encore plus radieuse que d'accoutumé.

Ensuite, Elion balaya son adversaire d'un revers de la main avec quelques sorts de son, d'air et d'eau. Ses spécialités.

Karim et Myriam eurent moins de chance. Ils avaient dû s'affronter l'un l'autre, donc le combat s'était éternisé, vu qu'ils se connaissaient presque parfaitement. Au final, l'aîné l'emporta de peu. En tout cas, leurs sœurs étaient extrêmement enthousiastes et Will les trouvait adorables (elle s'était trouvée à côté de la petite famille après le repas et les enfants l'avaient accueillie à sac de bonbons ouvert).

Quand ce fut au tour de Mana (c'est-à-dire juste après les jumeaux), elle se réjouit de voir Myriam étreindre ses deux cadettes dans les gradins. La jeune magicienne s'efforça alors de ne pas laisser son regard dériver vers sa famille, de peur de sentir un pincement glacé briser la douce chaleur de l'instant. Will l'y aida sans le savoir en multipliant les encouragements sonores et visuels.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, au lieu d'aller au réfectoire, Elion fila discrètement voir ses parents avant qu'ils ne partent pour Magix, à l'hôtel. Il était loin d'être le seul à s'être défilé, mais il n'allait pas prendre le risque de chercher les autres. Le but était de rester discret.

De leur côté, Will et Mana discutaient près de la porte de sortie des vestiaires, l'une appuyée sur le chambranle et l'autre en plein milieu du couloir, prête à partir au dernier appel de ses professeurs. Myriam ne mit pas longtemps à les trouver, suivi de son frère. Sans une once d'hésitation, ils prirent part à la conversation. Le couloir était parfait pour discuter tranquillement : vide (quand bien même ça résonnait un peu).

* * *

Zeren se sentait un peu abandonné. Il avait perdu les autres de vue depuis un bon moment, puisqu'il avait été le premier de l'après-midi à rejoindre les gradins. A la fin des épreuves, il avait raccompagné ses parents à la sortie de l'école. Sa mère lui dit au moins cinq fois au revoir, sous le regard attendri de son mari, avant de partir.

Le fils n'était absolument pas gêné par ces effusions. Il adorait ses parents. Bien que son père soit parfois étroit d'esprit : les prises de becs avaient été extrêmement fréquentes avant la rentrée à l'école de forgerons. Ensuite, les repas de famille étaient tout simplement plus rare, et Zeren évitait d'insister sur son propre point de vue lorsque son paternel était en désaccord. Sa mère s'en occupait assez bien après les repas.

C'était un ange. Elle savait comment aider son fils avec astuce (ne pas se fier aux apparences, Cassandra sait mener son monde en bateau) et que son mari n'était pas aussi rigide qu'il s'en donnait l'air. Enfin, les deux hommes de la maison n'avaient jamais été en conflit avant que l'adolescence n'arrive : Zeren prenait conscience de bien plus de choses en grandissant et il combinait l'entêtement de ses deux parents. Avec le temps, ils avaient tout de même appris à ne plus se disputer. Le silence prenait la place des joutes verbales lorsque les sujets devenaient trop sensibles.

* * *

Lorsque Elion dit au revoir à ses parents, il se sentit soulagé de les avoir revus et de savoir qu'il les verrait à nouveau le lendemain. Même si il commençait à sentir un besoin d'indépendance, l'envie de vivre par soi-même, son foyer lui manquait un peu. Il ne connaissait pas assez ses colocataires pour être tout à fait détendu devant eux. Le jeune homme avait souvent l'impression de se contenir pour ne pas trop se dévoiler. Pourtant, il avait confiance en Zeren et Mana. Ils étaient francs avec lui et semblaient bien plus à l'aise. Ces deux-là donnaient l'impression qu'ils étaient plus libres ici, dans une école encore sous contraintes de sécurité, que chez eux, où ils auraient été libres de dormir et s'adonner à tous les loisirs qu'ils voulaient.

Enfin, de ce qu'il avait entrevu de la vie de Mana sur le Magicnet, elle était probablement plus libre ici. Si la presse ne l'avait jamais vue, c'est qu'elle sortait peu ou bien déguisée.

Pour en revenir à sa famille à lui, il n'était même pas sûr de les revoir lors des prochaines vacances. L'invitation de Karim à venir avec lui sur Andros était alléchante. Si cette planète n'avait jamais été très touristique, elle n'en était pas moins passionnante. Ses océans abritent les sirènes et les Androsiens avaient accès à des lieux magiques leur permettant de devenir sirènes ou tritons à leur tour (et inversement). C'était d'ailleurs grâce à ça que les princesses Layla et Tressa étaient cousines.

Bref, il n'allait pas manquer l'occasion de s'y rendre ! Avec des amis, qui plus est.

Mais il avait également le choix de profiter de son chez lui, sur Melody, avec sa famille.

La question se posait depuis un moment déjà, puisque le confinement de plus de deux mois avait laissé le temps de rêver aux vacances prochaines. Elion était presque décidé à partir chez les jumeaux. Un tout petit doute persistait : l'attaque du Cercle Noir avait éveillé des inquiétudes en lui. Il s'inquiétait inutilement et il le savait. Quand bien même, il voulait toujours s'assurer que sa famille allait bien. Et puis, ça lui ferait plaisir de revoir un peu ses amis d'enfance...

Alors qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées au point de marcher inconsciemment, Zeren mit une petite tape sur son épaule.

\- Faut pas sursauter comme ça, se moqua-t-il, c'est que moi !

\- Nan mais je...Je t'ai pas entendu arriver.

\- Tu pensais à quoi ?

\- Les vacances...

\- Tu vois loin, rit à nouveau le Solarian. On a encore deux mois devant nous !

\- Oui, je sais, mais, si on va chez les Vaka, réfléchit Elion à haute voix, je dois bien prévenir mes parents avant. Tu iras toi ?

\- Je pense que oui. Ça me fera du bien de voir du pays ! Et puis, Mana a l'air bien décidée à y aller plutôt que de rentrer sur Eraklyon. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

\- Pas faux. Tu penses qu'ils inviteront Will aussi ?

\- Aucune idée...Pourquoi ? s'étonna son camarade.

\- Elle est sympa, et ils ont l'air de l'apprécier.

\- On verra. Peut-être qu'elle a déjà des projets.

\- Peut-être.


End file.
